Hyuuga Obsession
by Dyeh
Summary: Sequel to Uchiha Confusion. Alex is back, and... serving Neji? Woah... this has to mean trouble. Meanwhile, Sasuke's determined to get her back... R&R [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
After losing Itachi to an army of Konoha Ninja's, and feeling lost and dazed without a master to support her needed income, Alex finds herself wondering meaninglessly, cold and hungry, until she comes across some food and water carelessly left out by Hyuuga Neji.

Nejididn't realize the consequenceswhen he lets Alex eat (and drink) the sustenance he'd been saving for himself. But, now, he is the involuntary master of Alex - much to Sasuke's disgust. Sasuke, who still regards Alex as something of an older brother... er, sister figure, is viciously jealous, and will remove Alex from Neji's side - no matter what the cost!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it nn!**

Hello! Here is the first chapter of Hyuuga Obsession, the sequel to Uchiha Confusion. And, I'm sure you've guessed by the Summary, the main "Master" figure in this is Neji. Good-ol'-Neji. Anyways, please enjoy nn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"I… wasn't expecting an ambush…" Itachi muttered, holding his side that was bleeding rather badly. It seemed that Tsunade had taken things to the next level – not only had she sent Sasuke, she'd sent an army. Of course, if Itachi had had no luck against them, neither did Alex. She had no real injuries (everybody still remembered her as Itachi's ditz stand in.), but she was fending for herself quite nicely. Of course, she'd simply been dancing a dance that Itachi had taught her in a dream to amuse herself.

"Itachi, this is it!" Sasuke screamed, running forward and attempting to jab his kunai clear through his older brothers head. He failed, but he noticed that Itachi's movements were rather sluggish.

Itachi stopped, panting and trying to keep himself upright. He'd lost a hell of a lot of blood, and it was taking every ounce of his will power to keep himself from fainting, let alone dodging attacks. Of course, he didn't bother paying a passing glance to Alex, who was now trying to communicate with a bird that had so stupidly perched right in front of the battle. Of course, she didn't notice the exploding note until she was covered in bird guts. "EVIL BIRDY! THIS MEANS WAR! WHERE'D YOU GO?… Come back! … I'm lonely…"

He shook his head and muttered, "Get on task. Don't let the idiot distract you. Focus on Sasuke, he'll be the one to finish you off."

"You can hardly keep yourself, upright, Itachi." He heard Sasuke mock. Itachi wasn't really with it anymore. "You're going to be dead soon."

"Even if I am," Itachi countered, "It's not like you did it alone – you failed on your objective. You disappoint me, Brother."

Sasuke tensed.

"There is still not enough hate. There will never be enough hate."

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, dashing forward, "The hate I have for you is… is…"

"Not enough?"

"Right. Not enough. Wait! No, it's more than enough! I hate you more than anything! More than the colour pink, more than fluffy abnormally white pillows, more than ultra wedgies, and _way_ more than when you get sand in your undies!"

_Perhaps…_ Itachi thought, _There is enough hate after all…_

That was his final thought, before Sasuke silenced the serial killer with a blow to the head, spraying brains everywhere.

After the dramatic pause that all great death scenes have, Alex finally stopped looking for the bird to notice the fact that Itachi was, in fact, dead. She paused momentarily, staring from a distance, before dashing over in true heroin fashion (which means slow motion, folks).

"Itachi-sama! Noooooooooooooo!" She made a dramatic dive for the body of the Uchiha, and if he had been still alive, she would have knocked the wind out of him. Luckily for Itachi, he was dead.

Alex let out a cry of anguish, "Why is life so cruel? Why did you take away my precious Itachi-sama? Why, God, why? Do you hate me? Didn't you want us to rule the world with Ice-cream? Didn't you want me to have Itachi's sons? Didn't you want me to call one Bruce? Didn't you want…" She paused, her eyes turning to something that was glinting in the grass. "Hey! I found a nickel!"

;-;-;-;-;

Two weeks past, then three, and Alex was left to wonder the wilderness. Of course, nobody knew what kind of possible damage this could cause. Still, so far Alex hadn't caused much trouble. Sure, she'd accidentally dropped a three ton elephant on an old mans head, _and_ caused a tsunami to hit the eastern region of the country. (She'd maintained her innocence, stating that it wasn't her fault that when she flushed the toilet a volcano erupted north east from the town she was staying in.)

Of course, time and time again, her thoughts flickered to Itachi, then back to the nickel that had since become her best friend – and of course been lost somewhere on her journey. "… So… Thirsty… Need… Beverage… Drinks… Liquid… Chocolate… Cordial…" So, the list of possible foods continued.

"… What am I doing here?" She paused, looking up at the extremely high walls of Konoha. She didn't know why she'd come here, but here she was. It was a pity that she wasn't anywhere near the gate, so, navigating her way around, she searched for the entrance. Of course, something just _had_ to distract her. The sound of battling, or rather training, echoed through the forest from the west direction. So, curious, she decided to follow it.

Pausing in the shrubbery, she watched as a rather tall boy, about the age that she estimated Sasuke would be, was hitting a post, obviously training Taijutsu. But, more importantly, the boy had unwrapped _food_ laying carelessly out beside his bag, along with what looked to be a litre of water. So, carefully, she began creeping in that direction…

"I can see you. Stop right there."

Alex froze momentarily, looking at the boy who still hadn't turned around.

"Not one step further."

So Alex took lots of steps. Grabbing the unwrapped food – that happened to be Rice Balls – and stuffing them in her mouth.

The boy sighed, turning around to look at Alex who was now inspecting the water.

Alex knew better then to take _two_ things by asking. That was just like… taking two things without asking, and that was _so wrong._ The boy, noticing Alex's slight distress, sighed, and motioned for her to go ahead and take the water. "Fine."

She grinned, grabbing it and downed the entire thing. Then she paused to get a better look at the boy. He had white eyes, long brown hair – tied back in a lose ponytail – and wore his headband as a cap. He could easily be identified as Hyuuga Neji.

"…" Both party's store at one another, before Alex jumped up, ran, and tackled the boy.

"What-ever-your-name-is-sama, I'm at your service!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

Wow... I haven't updated this story in more than a month! Sorry if anybody was waiting impatiently for this... surprising really, I haven't been getting too much inspiration for this fanfiction but when I went for a walk to the Servo (Service Station), I got bombarded with ideas o.o; And so, I introduce you to the most out of character Itachi I have EVER written.

Also, pre-warning, if you're yaoi-a-phobic (or Chan), don't read anymore, because it will soon turn into a Neji x Sasuke fiction.

Thanks, enjoy and review n.n

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"…" _Both party's store at one another, before Alex jumped up, ran, and tackled the boy._

"_What-ever-your-name-is-sama, I'm at your service!"_

;-;-;-;-;

"Eh… what… the?" Neji managed to splutter out, now being nuzzled to death by a hyperactive teenager about the same age as him. "… Uh… okay?"

"I promise I'll be good, and I'll do everything you say, and I'll even eat CHILLI'S! Do you like chilli's? I like Chilli's…"

For Neji, Alex's voice drowned out in the distance. He was still trying to place who the heck she was, seeing as she hadn't even bothered to introduce herself. Still, he brought her home anyway.

;-;-;-;-;

"So, What-ever-your-name-is-sama, your name is Neji? So that makes you Neji-sama! Whoot! Neji-sama!"

"And… you're… Alex, correct?" Neji asked, slightly disturbed by the fact that Alex was sitting on his left side, but hugging him stupidly, and that they were in _his_ room. Gee, he'd need to call the cleaning lady earlier than usual – Neji's room was covered in cooties! Neji shuddered. "… Would you get off me?"

"OKAY NEJI-SAMA!" She got off, "Man… Neji-sama doesn't sound as good as Itachi-sama. I wonder where Itachi-sama is now… wait. Where's Nickel-buddy? I lost Nickel-buddy! NEJI-SAMA I CAN'T FIND NICKEL BUDDY!"

"… I think you should meet the head of our household."

"Oooo. Who's that? Is he made of ham?"

;-;-;-;-;

"Grrrr…" Sasuke lowered his binoculars after the pair had left Neji's room and rounded the corner, heading to where Sasuke knew Hiashi was. "How dare she nuzzle up to Neji like that! Uh… I mean, how dare he nuzzle up to Nii, er, Nee-chan like that! She… er, he won't be forgiven!"

Sasuke was currently located in a tree just outside of Neji's house, and he considered that tree his second home, considering he was spying on Neji for a majority of the day, all day every day. He kept telling himself that he was only doing it to copy the jutsu's that Neji collected that weren't related to the Byakugan, he also kept telling himself that he did not think that Neji in board shorts was not the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"I need to get him… er, her… away from her… er, him. God, Sasuke, get your facts straight!"

;-;-;-;-;

"Alex… this is my uncle, Hiashi-sama."

Alex sat pouting in front of the head of the Hyuuga's. She'd thought he was a leg of ham, and unfortunately, he wasn't. "You told me he was ham…"

"You told her _what_!" Hiashi stated harshly, and Neji's arms rebounded to his chest in reponse.

"N-No, Hiashi-sama, she thought that up all on her own."

"I don't believe you..." Hiashi left it at that anyway, and went on; "So. Where do you come from?"

"Itachi-sama!"

"…? You come from… Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yep!"

Hiashi then leapt into a lecture on how babies are made, and how there was no way that Itachi could have given birth to her. Alex, of course, hadn't heard of anything like this in her life, listened closely, and nodded a few times. By the end of the explanation, she was hanging off Hiashi's hand, having tuned out and imagined him as ham.

"She seems mildly harmless." Hiashi said, trying to free Alex from his hand. "You can keep her."

;-;-;-;-;

It had been three days since Alex had moved in with Neji, and Neji didn't think he could take anymore. It wasn't the fact that Alex was annoying, irritating and all around moronic – it was the fact that she was pissing him off!... from annoyance. Neji couldn't go anywhere on his own anymore, with Alex protesting and crying at the top of her lungs until he came back, so he had to take her _everywhere_ – which also included when he went for a bath – although he blind folded her then.

But, all and all, Neji felt like he was going to spontaneously combust any second now.

"Neji-sama... are you listening?" Alex asked, tugging on Neji's sleeve. Neji blinked out of his own little world – in which Neji was sure that he heard a door open. Shrugging it off, Neji looked down at Alex.

"No, what were you saying?" Neji had learnt over the three days that Alex had been there that there was no point in being polite to her – in one instance it had made her cry, then again, everything – including kicking her – made her cry, so that wasn't any surprise. So, Neji had simply stopped being polite.

"I WAS SAYING PIE!" Alex screamed out one the top of the lungs, creating a lot of attention. They'd been walking through the town, passing random shops, although until then, nobody had given them a second thought.

"Hey, isn't that that Itachi follower?" One random man asked his wife, who blinked and looked at Alex – who was now skipping like a pansy.

"Yeah... I heard when Itachi died she was taken in by the Hyuuga'sto be the test subject of _horrible_ tests."

Quite randomly, the couples five year old son piped up; "I LIKE TESTS!" He was ignored.

"Bloody Hyuuga's..."

Neji felt the back of his neck stand up as he looked around at everybody, who were all muttering with rather dark looks on their faces.

"_You never thought there were consequences with taking Alex outside, did you?"_ A voice said randomly from the back of Neji's mind, causing Neji to blink and look around frantically. _"In here, fat ass."_

"I'm not fat!"

"Neji-sama, who're you talking too?" Alex blinked, looking at Neji who looked about ready to thwack somebody – specifically the person who was talking to him. Neji ignored her.

He shut his eyes, searching the back of his mind for anybody at all, and who he found was unexpected. Leaning up against the blackness, was a black haired, red eyed, teenager with an... Akatsuki cloak?

Neji's eyes flew open. Itachi was in the back of his mind? Hoping it was just his imagination, Neji shut his eyes again, only to see Itachi still sitting there.

"_About time." _He said, looking up impatiently, _"Where's the porn in this dump?"_


End file.
